


Watching You

by Applepie3399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave did not expect that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

Soundwave was always watching through the hundreds of cameras he had around the Nemesis. Of course there were a few places out of the camera’s reach. Pretty unimportant places. Like the cleaning supplies storage across the Med. Bay. A place where nobody would be if they weren't specifically searching for cleaning supplies.

The fact that Starscream and Knock Out have become regular visitors to that place seemed more than a bit suspicious. Especially since they never got any cleaning supplies. Ever. Thus, Soundwave deemed it necessary to install a camera there as well to see what the two backstabbers were up to. Primus knew what devious plans they were making.

The next day Soundwave observed the newly installed camera’s feed. Starscream has entered the storage, closely followed by Knock Out. But instead of start plotting like expected…

Soundwave’s visor brightened in surprise. There, on the screen, Knock Out’s servos were firmly placed on Starscream’s hips while their lips were sealed in an urgent and passionate kiss. The seeker’s wings fluttered in the tiny space and accidentally shoved a bucket from one of the top shelves and it fell on the ground. Neither of them paid any attention to it as they continued kissing and touching.

Knock Out’s right servo has traveled between the seeker’s legs and although the camera’s angle made it impossible to see what the medic was doing, Starscream’s face and his whole frame were expressive enough for Soundwave to judge exactly what Knock Out was doing and how skilled he was at it.

The Communication Officer’s digit hovered over the “off” button on the console he was watching the feed on but he brought himself to push it only when the two mechs were already done and have exited the storage room. 

Soundwave’s fans finally clicked on.


End file.
